Infernus
The Infernus is a sports car that was first introduced in Grand Theft Auto lll and has appeared in six additional GTA titles since, which include Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Design In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, the Infernus resembles the Honda NSX and Cizeta-Moroder V16T , which is the original design of the Lamborghini Diablo prototype before it was changed by Chrysler. The Infernus still holds the design language of Lamborghini through the Cizeta-Moroder V16T (Original Diablo). Although the Infernus' design suggests a mid-engined layout in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories, its engine is visible under the front hood, possibly due to limitations of the game engine. The GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories renditions reposition the engine to the back; the front compartment is revealed to be the trunk. The GTA Vice City Infernus, however, still emits smoke from the front if moderately damaged. The GTA San Andreas Infernus is front-engined by design. Performance =GTA III - GTA San Andreas= The Infernus' handling remains similar between GTA III and GTA Vice City, but in San Andreas, it is the fastest car in the game with a top speed close to 250 km/h (156 mph), and its all wheel drive system means the car has good front grip. However, the car is somewhat feels too heavy when turning. It also suffers from understeer due to its big, heavy body. Caution must be ensured when braking as the wheels usually lock up during high speed braking. Power distribution is considered as smooth. Its suspension in GTA III and GTA Vice City, however, is softer, allowing it to drive over curbs without jolting the car substantially or bottoming out. Modifications Color Wheels (ten types) Nitro (All) Hydraulics Trivia The radio of the Infernus set those default stations in the following games: GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. If the player takes an Infernus to a Pay 'n' Spray too many times it will turn a unique, dark green color. This color will then be permanent, and no amount of subsequent resprays will change it. This is most likely a glitch, as almost every other car in the game will continually cycle through its available colors each time you visit a Pay N' Spray. The exceptions are the Buffalo from The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Dukes and the PMP 600, which all suffer from similar glitches. The Infernus is the only car in GTA San Andreas to have working foglights. Infernus is the fastest car in GTA San Andreas followed by Hotring Racer and the Bullet. The Infernus has really bad turning when it comes to Really Wide turns. Locations Spawns in Downtown, Los Santos. Can be seen around Richman, Los Santos. Mostly at near the bridge between Rodeo and Flint Intersection Spawns mostly around San Fierro. Commonly spawns in Paradiso, San Fierro. Seen driving around the Bayside Marina. Parked by the most north eastern house in Paradiso, San Fierro. (Only when wanted for export). Found around The Strip, Las Venturas. You can import it at Easter Basin for $84,000 (Sundays only). Category:Cars